


Nine Ninety Nine

by Mythicalemily



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, yeah what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalemily/pseuds/Mythicalemily
Summary: Inspired by the 999th episode of GMM





	

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this GMM](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_6YWfbFiT4), so watch if you haven't already!

“Welcome to Good Mythical More,” Link exclaimed, flashing his signature smile. He was excited to address the issues that came along with the production of Buddy System, but that’s not what his mind was occupied with. It had been a crazy week or so: first the Streamys, then the Buddy system trailer, then Rhett’s birthday, and the 1000th GMM episode. He took a few deep breaths, trying to concentrate on the taller man’s words. Rhett seemed a bit frustrated at all the negative comments about YouTube Red and he was bringing up a few very strong counter arguments. Link tried to input into the conversation, but he kept drifting off. Of course he was excited for Buddy System, they had put so much effort into making it. But at that instant, all he could think about was Rhett’s soft, pink lips speaking intelligently to the camera. The GMM they had just filmed certainly was interesting.

~

“Okay, Rhett and Link, take ten,” Chase said. 

Rhett chuckled, drying off his face and hair from the previous challenge. “Man, those apples. Kept getting away from me.”

Link picked up a blow dryer, offering it to Rhett. “You wanna dry off your beard?” he joked, getting a jab in the ribs.

“You dork,” Rhett laughed, turning to Link and giving him a wink.

As they moved onto the set again, Chase walked over to the two men in bright orange bodysuits. “Okay, this might be weird, but I gotta tape you guys up. Like, together.” As Chase guided them to where they would be taped, Link started chuckling nervously. Their bodies fit together perfectly, almost like a puzzle, with or without the platform shoes Link had on. Link was inches away from Rhett’s face when he turned his head to the side and his bottom was pressed up against Rhett’s crotch. 

“Uhh. How is this going to work?” he asked.

“Eh. We’ll figure it out,” Chase said, pulling a long stretch of duct tape and taping them in all the right places. 

As the crew got into their places, getting ready to turn the camera back on, Link smirked. He could have some fun with this. As soon as they started filming, Rhett tried to grab and hold onto Link’s hand but Link just kept moving out of his grasp. You want affection, Rhett? he thought to himself. Link danced around, shaking his hips and bending his knees. Rhett let out a quiet sigh and tried to cover it up with a laugh, but it just made Link more excited.

Okay, I got to stop messing around and focus on the task, he thought. Besides, they were wearing pretty tight bodysuits so anything, anything, would probably show, even with the purple shorts they had on. The shirt was relatively easy to get on, but the pants seemed like they were going to be a bit of a struggle. 

“Uhh… I think we’re going to have to lay down,” Rhett breathed.

“Is flavor town down there?” Link replied, laughter erupting from behind the camera and lights. He started to laugh as well, but Rhett started to bend his knees. “No no no no no no owww stop,” he said as Rhett grunted with pain too. We’re so old, Link thought. Just two almost-forty year old men worming around on the ground together. Great.

As soon as they both laid on the ground, on their side, Link could feel something harden against his ass. He smirked, trying to play it off with a smile. Showtime, he thought, bringing their taped together legs closer to his chest. Link’s ass grinded into Rhett’s hardened crotch, making his laughter turn into a breathy groan. Rhett realized what Link was doing and rolled halfway on top of him, squeezing Link. It was his turn to let out a breathy groan now. 

“I know this feels wrong, but we’re doing the right thing,” Rhett laughed. All the cameras and the people in the room were making Link laugh so hard he couldn’t breathe nor concentrate on the task at hand. He giggled to himself, liking the familiar weight of Rhett on top of him. 

Nobody knew about Rhett’s and his little secret. 

Well, except themselves, of course. They struggled to get into the pants as they rolled together on the ground. Before Link could even process what was happening, Rhett had rolled completely on top of Link, then pushed up to try to get standing again. Now, both of them on their hands and knees, Rhett pressed up against Link, they and the crew burst out laughing. Link was already sweaty and tired. Having Rhett in that position behind him made him even more exhausted, but exhilarated at the same time. He felt himself tighten up against his bodysuit and shorts. If it weren’t for the redness already in his face from the physical strain, he would be blushing like crazy. They were filming, for God’s sake!

Wouldn’t be the first time, he thought, then tried to shake his dirty thoughts away. It didn’t work.

~

“Okay, good job guys! Buddy System will be success, I promise! Also, I think we should film another episode today, if you guys aren’t too tired. We’re a bit behind schedule because of BS, so we might as well get caught up,” Stevie announced. “I think we need to give Rhett and Link a break though.” The crew laughed and all nodded with crinkled eyes and big smiles. 

As Rhett and Link walked towards their dressing room, Link let his eyes roam up and down Rhett’s body. Rhett looked over, seeing Link eyeing him, and just rolled his eyes lightheartedly. As soon as they reached the door, Link let the taller man enter first, and he followed, closing the door behind him. He looked up at Rhett with a crooked smile, watching as realization spread across Rhett’s face. 

Rhett raised his eyebrows and glee danced in his green eyes. “Really, Link? Now?”

Link clicked the lock behind him, walking slowly towards Rhett. “Yes, now. You want this?” he said, his sharp canines flashing. 

“More than anything,” Rhett snarled and reached forward, grabbing Link’s small waist and pulled him against him. “But we need to film again in like 15 minutes. And we’ll be all sweaty,” he added. 

Link tiptoed up to brush Rhett’s lips with his. “Pretty please?” he said as he broke contact, batting his eyelashes. He reached forward and grabbed Rhett through his jeans, making him yelp. Suddenly, Rhett grabbed Link by the shoulders, almost picking him up, and swiveled him around, slamming him against the dresser. 

“Of course, babe,” he growled. He leaned in forward to capture Link’s tongue with his. “I know what you were doing out there,” he murmured between rough kisses. “Trying to get me hard, huh?”

Link smiled and blew a stream of air out his nose in amusement. “You were already hard,” he noted with a chuckle. 

“Damn right,” Rhett replied as he began kissing and sucking on Link’s neck. Link tilted his head up, exposing more of his throat to Rhett, and let out a small moan. Rhett broke away from the kisses and Link leaned foward, to find that Rhett was already a few steps away, clearing the vanity they usually got ready at before each episode. “We got to get ready for our next episode, Link,” Rhett said, his eyes shining with lust. Link walked over quickly while unbuttoning his shirt and Rhett did the same. 

Link slipped Rhett’s jeans off and sank to his knees. “Mmm, you want this little mouth over your cock?” Rhett just grunted in reply, already hard from the episode, the passionate kisses they had shared, and Link’s smooth words. 

“Wow, Rhett, did you start going to the gym again?” Link said as he admired Rhett’s thighs, pretending to ignore the erect member in front of him. 

“Link…” Rhett groaned. Link chuckled and grabbed Rhett’s dick by the long shaft. He popped Rhett into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head, prompting a low moan of pleasure from Rhett. He licked a long stripe up the underside and then took the whole length into his mouth. He looked up at Rhett, his head tilted up and his eyes shut, grabbing on the edge of the table for support. Link loved this version of Rhett: pleasured and forgetting all responsibility. Rhett grabbed the back of Link’s head and pushed it towards himself while muttering dirty and explicit phrases. 

“Acting all innocent for the camera all the time. Tsk tsk…” Link said, continuing to bob his head up and down Rhett’s cock. Even though they had done this many times before, the pure size and length surprised Link every time. Little drops of precum already appeared and Link just licked them away and licked his lips before continuing.

“Get up,” Rhett growled. Link pulled Rhett out of his mouth with a little pop and kissed the tip lightly. Link stood up and laid his torso on the table, offering his bare ass to Rhett. “You’re so beautiful, Link,” Rhett said, giving him a firm slap on the ass. The stinging radiated from his right cheek as he pleaded for more. 

“Please, Rhett. Give me another.” Rhett’s palm collided with the same, already red spot on his bottom. The noise echoed around the room loud enough that the crew could probably hear it. But Link didn’t mind. Let them hear, he thought. 

Rhett reached into the bottom drawer, fumbling with the random papers and junk before grabbing the tube. He squeezed a generous amount of lube out and covered himself with it quickly. Link watched hungrily as Rhett prepared himself, then moved on to Link. He slid two lubed fingers into Link, who arched his back in response. “You’re so fucking tight, Link,” Rhett said, his soothing tone not matching up with his dirty words.

Link could hear the analog clock on the wall ticking. “Just fuck me already, we don’t have much time. Please,” he said, his voice dripping with need. 

Rhett smiled, his little teeth poking out from behind his beard. “Okay whatever you say, business partner,” he joked. He rubbed his arousal on Link’s wet hole, making him moan push his ass out further. He then slammed his whole length into him, making Link jolt forward towards the mirror. A loud scream escaped him and Rhett’s arm dove forward and covered Link’s mouth. Without pulling back his arm, he began to thrust roughly into the smaller man, feeling his breath on his hand and his warmth around his cock. 

“Rrhhh,” the muffled voice groaned. Rhett removed his hand and Link let out a long sigh that quickly turned into pants. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Link said, his elbows propped on the table, the only thing preventing him from collapsing into his own ecstasy. Rhett leaned forward and planted kisses down the back of his neck, sending shocks down his spine as he rocked in and out of him. Rhett bit down hard, hard enough to leave bite marks, and Link yelped. 

Link was sure their break was almost over. He was sure that people could hear them if they were remotely near; the sound of skin against skin certainly wasn’t a quiet one. He was sure that the crew would know what had happened the minute that they walk back onto set, sweaty and drunk off of sex. 

He didn’t care.

As both of them neared the edge, Link constantly muttered expletives as Rhett grabbed a fistful of Links hair and pulled back. The sensation made his scalp sting but it also felt amazing. He tried to rock his own hips, trying to drag his neglected cock on the vanity table. The rough corners and hard surface did him no good, so he just angled himself more perpendicular to Rhett. As Rhett pounded into him, his eyelids squeezed tight, Link looked up into the mirror. “God damn beautiful,” he said. 

Rhett’s eyelids fluttered opened. “Wha? Are you seriously looking at yourself?”

“It’s hot. You’re fucking hot. You fucking me is even hotter,” he slurred. “And of course, I’m hot too,” he added.

Rhett rolled his eyes. “Cocky little shit.” 

Link reached down to stroke himself. “You love it,” he smirked. He started to say more, but he cut himself off with a moan. “I’m… I’m going to-” 

“Come for me, baby,” the larger man said. “You want me to come inside you?” Link just gave a few quick nods. Almost immediately, Rhett moaned Link’s name and clutched onto the edge of the table with one hand. Link felt the liquid splatter inside of him, and despite its warmness, it made him shiver. Worth the wait, he thought. He then felt a large hand around his cock, pumping quickly. He stood up a little, giving Rhett more room, and leaned against him. Link reached his hand behind his head to cup Rhett’s face. His knees became weak, but Rhett held him by the hips with one arm. He squirmed under the tightness and pressure of Rhett’s hand and he begged for release. 

“SHIT,” he moaned loudly as he came all over Rhett’s hand and a bit onto the desk. He closed his eyes, enjoying his aftershocks. When he felt Rhett’s lips kissing down his neck, he opened his eyes, turned his head, and looked into greenish-gray eyes. 

“Rhett? Link? Where are you guys? We start in 10, get your asses over here!” Stevie yelled from across the building.

After giving him a quick kiss, Link picked up Rhett’s hand by the wrist. “Maybe I should help you clean up,” he said as he licked his own cum off of the larger man’s fingers.

Rhett looked at him with amusement and surprise. “Oh God, Link,” he chucked. “Let’s go, we have our 1000th episode to film.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading my first one-shot thing, hope y'all enjoyed :D  
> im on [tumblr](http://mythicalemily.tumblr.com/) too, so feel free to message :)


End file.
